


Peter the Weird Fox (Podfic)

by twothumbsandnostakeincanon (somanyofthekids)



Series: Steter Week 2018 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Child Stiles Stilinski, Creature Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Fox Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyofthekids/pseuds/twothumbsandnostakeincanon
Summary: He didnotexpect for the fox to immediately stop snarling and lunge out from under the tree root, right into his arms. Even more surprising was a moment later, when he was holding an armful of naked preschooler.“Where’s Mommy?” the kid wailed. “Where’s my mommy?”“Oh shit,” Peter whispered.





	Peter the Weird Fox (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Peter the Weird Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389205) by [twothumbsandnostakeincanon (somanyofthekids)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyofthekids/pseuds/twothumbsandnostakeincanon). 

[Podfic of Peter the Weird Fox](https://anchor.fm/michelle-butchart/episodes/Peter-the-Weird-Fox-e4s73l)

**Author's Note:**

> We're onnnn an adventureeeee where I talkkkk into a microphoneeeeee!! 
> 
> Sorry to everyone who thought this would be a new fic 😬


End file.
